Unbreakable Links
by Chesiere Cat
Summary: Post game. Thinking that it is over and everyone is supposedly home, Cloud finds himself tumbling into the wrong dimension only to learn that something is not what it should be. BL. 7x8.
1. Of Leather and Vanilla

**Title:** Unbreakable Links

**Disclaimer:** Dissidia Final Fantasy © Square-Enix

**Pairing:** Eventually Cloud Strife/Squall Leonhart

**Rating:** T (PG-13) for now

**Warning:** BL, spoilers

**Summary:** Post Dissidia. Thinking that it is over and everyone is supposedly home, Cloud finds himself tumbling into Squall's dimension only to learn that something is not what it should be.

* * *

**Unbreakable Links**

**Chapter 1: Of Leather and Vanilla**

**

* * *

  
**

Everything around him was green – so green and pure with spiritual energy – as jets of glowing threads wove themselves around him like those around a spindle. And though the light seemed blinding, he could very well see through the energy-filled blanket of greenness as well as hear lots and lots of spoken words and thoughts – sometimes so soft and almost inaudible like a whisper and sometimes even louder than a scream.

He was in the lifestream – the lifeblood of the Planet which flew freely so far and beyond the boundary of human's imagination – for it linked everything together as now it was guiding him…home.

In the distance, he could see the familiar field of flowers, spreading its vivacious colors so vividly apart from the glowing greenness. And as he drew closer, he could smell their sweet fragrance and feel the warmth of sunlight shining down from those holes he remembered were in the slum's only church's old roof. He could even see the outline of those old wooden benches and feel himself reaching out just to satisfy the need of touching something solid…

But then the voices in the lifestream, which had subdued down to mere whispers just a little while before, turned into an echoing screech – worse than that when he had to stop the train from crashing into North Corel. It screeched so loud as the atmosphere around him vibrated, energy gushing out from the glowing threads in disarray as if losing the stability.

He felt like vomiting and his head felt like exploding as the scream became louder and louder. The green threads of energy around him then started to glow white-hot and where they touched his skin, it stung painfully as if charring his flesh. He felt like screaming himself as those scorching threads wove themselves closer and closer to him as if trying to swallowing him whole.

Everything was glowing white.

And Cloud was almost sure he had been erased by the heated energy until he felt another light enveloped him, shielding him from the persistent raging of wild tendrils.

Blue eyes widened when he finally noticed that the protecting light came from the crystal – shaped like one oversized materia – he didn't remember still holding. The crystal shone so bright – even brighter than the raging energy around him – and before he knew it a new path opened; breaking the whiteness with bursts of various colors, filling again his nostrils with sweet, sweet scent of spring blossoms.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he dove straight toward the open, once again reaching his hand out. The next minute, Cloud suddenly found himself tumbling down, falling unceremoniously from the sky as the earth drew dangerously closer and closer in his vision. And finally…he hit the ground…pretty hard – if it wasn't for the flower bed there, he was sure he would have cracked a bone.

The blond let out a groan, rolling himself off the flowers and onto the grass, remembering – and never forgetting – that a certain flower girl once told him never to step on the fragile life forms that were the blossoms. As he lay on the soft grass, brilliant blue eyes then drifted skyward. The sky was open. There were no holes…no ceiling…no benches or even chunks of broken roof. There was no sunlight.

The sky was dark gray.

He then tried to get up. Yet…

"Where…am I?"

The moment he found his voice, it then all came back to him: the familiar nauseating feeling of being soaked from head to toe in the mako. The blond hissed in pain and fell back, digging his fingers into the earth, trying to stop himself from choking violently, feeling as if there was bile gurgling up in his throat.

It was getting windy. A strong gust of wind whistled, carrying the sweet scent of the blossoms, along with plucking away petals and leaves. One scarlet-red petal danced, twirling and twisting in the wind before landing its soft self on the bridge of his nose. But he didn't have time to appreciate the lovely scent or even the picturesque scenery of nature. Experience had him learn that low body temperature triggered mako poisoning – even if not severe case like he had had once before – to double its effect.

"Damn…"

The blond felt like swearing out more colorfully in the language on par with that of Barret or even Cid. However, he was too weak to move or even force more words out of himself. The rainstorm was surely approaching. And he cursed himself for being too damn sensitive to mako even after the unwanted – never wanted – Jenova enhancement.

Bracing himself against the worst as his consciousness began to slip; he heard the sound of the nearby bushes rustling. And…the last thing he saw before everything went completely black was the sight of…widened gray-blue eyes – the exact color of the approaching storm on the horizon itself.

"Cloud…!?"

And then…the first droplet of rain fell.

* * *

The first thing he saw after regaining his consciousness was white – too white for his taste as the light in the room was a little bit blinding. His heightened sense told him from the hateful smell of medicines and antiseptics that he was in some kind of an infirmary. He shut his eyes and slowly reopened them, trying to readjust to the bright light.

It was good to know that the blanket covering him had been keeping him quite warm. His head felt a little bit dizzy but it was much better than when he first tumbled into…whatever this place was. Slowly he sat up, eyes narrowing on alert as he saw a silhouette approaching his bed from behind the curtain which was soon dragged away, revealing a plump woman dressed in white lab coat standing there.

"Oh, you are finally awake." She said, a kind, almost mother-like tone in her voice making him drop his guard. Despite the familiar lab coat of doom presented, this woman looked as harmless as she was kind and friendly, unlike one psychotic and ambitious scientist whose crazed cackle was forever branded in his memory.

"Where am I?" He asked right away – fully aware that it was quite rude. But that question mattered to him more than whom this lab coat wearing woman was.

The woman sighed. "Infirmary. Balamb Garden." Placing a hand on her hip in a chiding manner as she saw him trying to get up, she quickly instruct, "You still don't look well. You should lie down and rest more. By the way, I am Doctor Kadowaki. I look after the patients here."

Cloud merely shook his head. "It's usual mako effect. It'll wear off soon."

The doctor raised a questioning eyebrow at him, definitely confused by his words. Cloud observed the perplexed expression on her face, trying to digest the information and clear the fog of dizziness out of his head. So…he was right about being in an infirmary but…he couldn't quite place the two names the woman had said to any association in his memory space.

Before the doctor could ask him anything, there was a knock at the door. Looking past the woman, Cloud could see that the metal door was automatic. The knocking was probably out of manner not to disturb the inner habitants. Kadowaki sighed, put the board she had been holding down on the nearby table and made her move toward the door, closing the pale colored curtain in the process.

Cloud watched her go, his brilliant blue eyes trying to decipher what was happening behind the obstructing curtain while attempting to get his brain into full function. The look on Kadowaki's face when he spoke of mako and the name of this place she had said…the stir of instability in the lifestream…

Not that he wanted to jump to conclusion so quickly but…

Could it be that…he had lost his path and was now…trapped in another dimension that wasn't the Planet Gaia he knew?

His train of thoughts was interrupted when another silhouette, slimmer and taller compared to the former plump figure he had learnt was Kadowaki, moved closer to the closed curtain.

His assumption was confirmed.

The familiar scents of leather and fainted vanilla filled his nostrils as one lithe form of Squall Leonhart entered his vision. Immediately, even if he didn't want to really admit it, relief flooded him at the thought of at least having someone he knew in this foreign place.

"You look sick."

Frankly, Cloud was expecting Squall to fire a question so what he had got from the man – no, the _boy _– was a little bit…surprising. Just a little bit. For the words were spoken with the same air of usual aloofness and stoicism, reminding him why he always forgot that this boy was only seventeenth.

Still, it didn't need someone to be so prudential to point out the obvious.

"No. I'm fine."

But Cloud didn't really need sympathy. He instead settled his gaze on the boy. Called it his instinct, even if Yuffie, and sometimes Marlene, accused him of being too dense at certain things, he was pretty damn sharp to notice when something was wrong…or out of place.

What he had regretted was that he had let that strangely haunted look he had noticed the second Sephiroth stepped out of the Nibel reactor passed, putting it as just a problem the legendary SOLDIER could later easily handle.

How wrong he was…

And the price he had to pay was too high…

"_You _look sick."

So there was no way, he was going to let anything slip…anymore.

Mako-enhanced blue eyes narrowed as he took in how pale – if a shade paler, he would become completely white – the boy had become, vaguely making a note to himself that it seemed like only hours ago that they had parted. He even looked slightly thinner than he remembered him to be and there were traces of shadow hooding under his eyes, signifying the lack of sleep.

"What happened?" Cloud asked, sensing the boy's trademark scowl was coming.

Boy, was he right…

"It's none of your business." A terse reply.

Actually, he wouldn't be interested in businesses that weren't his that much but something was nagging him that this so-called 'not-his-business' was really a business he should have a look into.

He pushed the blanket away and swung his legs to the side, ready to get up.

Squall cocked an eyebrow at his action but didn't move away from his stand next to the bed. The cold defiance in his storm colored eyes clearly stated his objection. And Cloud's piercing blue eyes gazed back at him in retaliation, daring him to speak.

That was until Kadowaki decided to step in, looking as if having dire urge to lecture the two stubborn guys with all her maternal instinct.

"Actually, I'm glad, Squall, that you're making more company. But stubbornness may not help heal a patient and a tired SeeD Commander. I heard from Quistis that you haven't had any proper rest the past week. So I still insist you two lie down and have a proper rest here." She said firmly and knowingly, gesturing for both of them to lie down like good, obedient children.

Squall snorted, apparently not liking her mother hen tendency and the fact that one Quistis Trepe was always over-concerning despite fully knowing that…they cared.

True, he could try to be more open and even…friendly. He did. But given the situation, with stresses weighing down on his shoulders, they shouldn't expect him to be_ that_ social, should they?

Cloud only blinked once. Then a moment later, after continuing to stare without anymore blinking at the woman, he eventually gave a soft chuckle.

Kadowaki turned to glare chidingly at him but the blond merely shrugged.

The good doctor then sighed, deciding she could only depend on her last choice of resort. As stubborn as he was, Squall was no superman and he needed rest like every other living thing on the planet did. The strange blond who happened to be the SeeD commander's acquaintance, despite speaking of symptom she didn't know of and claiming it to soonly subdue, also needed rest too. That much, she could be certain.

Sighing once again, she made her retreat, closing the curtain, taking her keycard and left the room, locking the two men behind to their battling silence, that was, if they still wanted to battle.

At least, from record, it was quite safe to say that with the pretty Commander Leonhart securely locked in the supposed sanctuary and the fiery ex-sorceress knight, Seifer Almasy being out at Fisherman's Horizon as there had recently been reports of him frequenting, the infirmary would be free of any use for quite a long, long while.

* * *

"…"

"…"

A little while later, Cloud, being a level or two higher than Squall in social skill, finally decided to break the silence.

"Looks like she locked us in." He said with a shrug.

"Whatever." The brunette then decided to make himself more comfortable by taking a seat on the chair just next to the bed. And Cloud didn't fail to notice how the boy seemed to like sitting cross-legged, even back when they were trapped in Chaos and Cosmos' created dimension and how the tight black leather pants seemed to make a soft squeak as two long, shapely legs were put close together.

The blond blinked, immediately ridding himself of that notice and blamed that not-so-right thought on the lingering dizziness of overdosed mako and the overwhelming scent of leather, which he found strange finely mixed with sweet vanilla.

"Why are you here?" The brunette demanded.

The question hung in the air for a while as Cloud looked up – brilliant blue eyes momentarily unfocused as if he was deep in thought – knowing exactly that the 'here' the brunette said did not mean the infirmary or even this 'Balamb Garden'. The 'here' the other had meant was exactly the mystery in the word itself as he didn't know why he was _here_ in the first place.

It would be an easier question if it was 'how' instead of 'why'.

The air seemed to become heavy as silence made the sound of large droplets of rain tapping against the windows even louder.

Eventually, the blond sighed in defeat, "I…really don't know," his other hand searching, checking if he still had the crystal, for it answered 'how' he ended up here in the first place. As if responding to his need, the object produced itself in front of the ex-SOLDIER, floating languidly.

The brunette's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the glowing crystal. To him, the memory of the long journey he had had in that close off world now seemed so far away as if it was just a dream…an illusion. Like the same hazy fog that had once clouded away his childhood memories as they were taken away with the junction of Guardian Forces. He stared at the round, floating object.

The crystals were supposed to guide them home. They were guiding the others out as they departed…one by one to their places. Chaos was defeated and the cycle was also broken. The fragments of worlds joined together by the power of the Gods should be returning from their trapping in time and space to their origins. But right now it seemed…it didn't work out the way it should…

"...Do you think the others already return safely to their places?" The brunette voiced – the tone a little bit softer and gentler now even if not that much obvious.

"I guess so." It wasn't Cloud's nature to be optimistic but he could only hope that the others were safe. At least, the crystals should protect them like it did with him in the boiling lifestream even if the destination was a little bit deterred.

Thinking about the cause of the stir somehow caused a dreadful feeling bundled up in his chest.

This was definitely not good news.

"…Squall, what happened?" With much more seriousness but a softer tone, once again he asked.

"…" Squall uncrossed his legs, eyeing him intensely. However, despite the intensity the brunette held in his gaze, the blond could detect the unusual hesitation in his voice as he slowly began, "…It's been a week since I've returned here."

On hearing that, Cloud's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He vaguely remembered Kadowaki speaking of Squall not resting properly for a week but the lingering dizziness made most of the things unable to reach his comprehension…or maybe he was too busy thinking about something else.

Perhaps it was the difference in space and time in different dimension or perhaps…it was just him taking too much time in the lifestream…

Attempts at contemplation caused him to start feeling woozy and he tipped forward as if losing his balance and would have knocked his head with the counter if it wasn't for a slender but strong arm holding him back.

"You need rest. We will talk later." The brunette said with an air of finality, ending their deal of conversation as he forced the blond to lie back. Kadowaki might be clever locking him in but it seemed she had forgotten one most important thing: he was the Commander of this Garden, so he had the right to have access to every door code. Changing the codes without his notice and/or permission was, of course, unlikely.

Yet…it seemed he wouldn't be winning this game so easily.

Squall stiffened when Cloud caught him by his wrist, narrowing his eyes as if in warning as he pretended he didn't almost jump from the unexpected touch.

"No," the blond said firmly. "_You_. Go to sleep."

And if it wasn't his hallucination, he could have sworn the blond was smirking.

"Are you trying to order me?" Despite his words – spoken in the same stoic manner – a ghost of what seemed like a smirk was forming its way upon his lips.

"I'm doing your body a favor." The blond replied, tightening his grip around slim wrist, actually liking that faint trace of smirk on the boy's face before it was quickly replaced by another trademark scowl.

"I'm not lying down with you."

Not loosening the grip one bit, the ex-SOLDIER replied in his casual tone, "You can sleep in the chair if you want." They were definitely going to rest. At least, without anything better to do, Cloud decided, taking a nap wasn't really bad. More questions and answers could come later. Right now, he and the boy should rest even if the stubborn little lion's posture was a little bit too uncomfortable.

For he was sure, were he to let go now, Squall would just without hesitation saunter away. He didn't doubt one bit the boy could find a way out. And it wouldn't be fair if he, having less to none information about this place, was to be left, trapped in this so-called 'peaceful' infirmary alone.

He then soon drifted off, falling into one deep, dreamless sleep – free of the usual fear and guilt – as he inhaled the odd mixture of scents…of leather and sweet, soothing vanilla.

* * *

Squall made a noise in his throat, obviously annoyed with the situation but complied anyway as he tried to make himself comfortable in that small chair of his. Cloud continued to hold onto his wrist and the brunette was even more dissatisfied to learn that with brute strength alone, even if the blond was not in his best condition, he couldn't win.

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, he sighed softly.

If Cloud was here, then there was a chance that the links between worlds weren't broken yet. Maybe there was still hope...or…he frowned…

_Maybe it's even more hopeless. _

The boy then closed his storm colored eyes.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Please forgive me if you find my writing getting worse. I haven't been writing anything in English for quite some time now and I take a break from it too often. But I'm definitely making everything in place again or at least trying to.

This story is post-dissidia. Even though there isn't direct spoiler, there are still bits of the information I took from here and there in the game, so if you proceed on reading please consider this as a warning aside from the one at the top.

Regarding Cloud's mentality, I personally think, sans identity crisis and guilt issues, Cloud is more open compared to Squall. True, he can be angsty and emo at times but he tends to keep things to himself, spending his contemplating time alone. On the other hand, Squall, being more stubborn, simply pushes people away, fearing to be disappointed if he cannot save them or that they will leave him. So, as far as I'm concerned, it is likely that Cloud is more social than Squall, at least in this fic. (Of course, if it's _Leon_, it's completely another story...)

Of course, the others will definitely make their appearances soon. Given that Tidus is my favorite, there's a high possibility that it's his queue next. ;)

Anyway, reviews are pretty much appreciated,

Chesiere :)


	2. Cold Droplets

**Title:** Unbreakable Links

**Disclaimer:** Dissidia Final Fantasy © Square-Enix

**Pairing:** Eventually Cloud Strife/Squall Leonhart

**Rating:** T (PG-13) for now

**Warning:** BL, spoilers

**Summary:** Post Dissidia. Thinking that it is over and everyone is supposedly home, Cloud finds himself tumbling into Squall's dimension only to learn that something is not what it should be.

**Note:** Since I'm more familiar with the Japanese version of his name, I will call Firion 'Frioniel' in this fic. The same goes for Terra as she will be called "Tina" here.

* * *

**Unbreakable Links**

**Chapter 2: Cold Droplets**

* * *

_A little boy sat alone on a stone staircase – far away from the source of the still ringing joyful laughter so that no one didn't disturb his solitude for the time being – even if fully knowing it was never far enough. For he didn't know where else to go and where else he could be. The only thing he could do was…to wait…and wait for Sis to return. _

_From where he sat, the sea was fierce and churning, big, powerful waves continuously crashing against the once golden shore – now darker in color and seeming to lose its former gleaming brilliance. Everything looked so dull, being under the veil of the storm. Even that particular exotic-looking lamp in Matron's room everyone was so fond of didn't shine as brightly as he remembered in stormy nights. _

_He used to be afraid of storms – so scared of those thunderous roars as they terrifyingly rumbled. He hated the sound of harsh wind as it crooned against his bedroom's windows, sounding as if it would never stop. Yet…what he hated the most were those mercilessly cold droplets, for fearing their coldness would seep into his skin, creep deeper and deeper into him…and never out. _

_Yet…it wasn't like that anymore. _

_He was…entirely wet. His chocolate brown tresses were flat and clung to his skull as more cold droplets dripped from the soaked bangs down his pale face. His skin was as cold as the stone staircase he was sitting on itself as his clothes – thoroughly drenched – could no more giving him warmth. Small hand shook a little before firmly moving to grab the slippery stone step, as if for resort, as the dark gray sky rumbled. _

_He was still sitting there. _

_Gray blue eyes stared helplessly at the maddening ocean, trying to pierce through the thick curtain of rain, hoping to find any ship. _

_He used to be afraid of storms, fearing every of their roar as he quietly hid under the blanket or huddled close to Sis so that she could sooth him to sleep. _

_He then realized how selfish he had been; remembering that it was that one night Sis had lulled him to sleep that he woke up in the middle of the night to find her disappearing. No, she didn't disappear. She left. Some ship must have taken her away. And even if Matron said otherwise, he felt convinced enough that it was his fault. _

_Maybe if he hadn't been such a weak, clingy little boy, Sis wouldn't have left him, would she? _

_His gaze suddenly started to get blurry yet he fought back the tears, telling himself to be strong just in hope that she would one day come back. He wasn't afraid of the storm. He wasn't. _

_The harsh wind blew against his face, crooning and he could taste the salty tang of the sea it carried…mixed with his own unwanted tears. _

* * *

Mako blue eyes glanced momentarily out of the window. On the far horizon, he could see almost vividly even through the rain splashed window the ferocity of the storm as it bestowed its mighty rage upon the dark sea. And he had to admit the sight was quite impressive and a little…frightening. Having grown up in a mountain village, the sight of the so-called beautiful blue ocean was foreign to him …even now – almost like a fairytale when he was much younger.

He remembered Tidus laughing lightheartedly at him when he spoke of that one night while he, Frioniel, Cecil and the ever cheerful boy were travelling together. It had become a ritual for them back then when the day had been forced to end with a needy call for a long break – even if it was never long enough – that they should talk about something – mostly sharing their experiences – to keep reminding themselves that there was still a place each of them would like to return to so that they could keep themselves sane in the long battle that seemed never-ending.

Unlike him, Tidus was pretty familiar with the sea. The boy spoke of his hometown named Zarnakand – the city that never slept as it was always lit up with lively light by machines – _machina_ he called them that. He spoke proudly of how he had grown up and become one of the star Blitzball players there and he often mentioned his father – _old man_ – even if he didn't realize that as he was babbling.

But Cloud liked to listen anyway. It was like a delightful and even amusing break from the thought of everything else that was bothering him.

The thought of Tidus and his overactive cheerfulness brought a small smile to his lips.

He watched as the dark surface that was the sea under the veil of the storm churn – waves after waves rolling as if having minds of their own – as the sky above rumbled. Large droplets of clear water continuously splashed against the window. He couldn't really tell apart if it was night or day.

Shrugging slightly, he tore his gaze away from the raging storm and settled it instead on the boy now sleeping on the bed. One strong hand tugged the blanket so that it covered the boy's lithe form properly.

"…" Come to think of it, this was really the first time he had seen Squall asleep. During those times they had come across each other, it was like they were having a childish albeit silent competition of who could stay up and do the better duty of guard watch.

Actually, Cloud hadn't slept – hadn't wanted to – because he had feared some shadows from the past would suddenly resurface there in the unguarded realm of his dream where he had almost to none safety and imprinted those sinking feelings of desperation and guilt in him so vivid that even if he tried to forget, he couldn't and wouldn't forgive himself.

But he didn't really know much about Squall.

The boy didn't speak much about himself and even if he got along, surprisingly, with Zidane and Butz well, he still kept his distance and didn't talk about himself much – that was if he did talk at all.

Taking a good look at him, realization hit him like a crash of Leviathan's tidal wave at how young the boy really was.

A _boy_ indeed.

For he wasn't yet a man.

With the frown constantly marring his face gone, his feature seemed pretty much softer and strangely…innocent. Lying motionless there, the boy looked so fragile…so vulnerable as if he could easily break – even if in reality, Cloud remembered how deadly a fighter this boy could be.

The boy slept like death. The shadow of the storm seemed to cling to him, making him look even paler – even his blatant scar was almost invisible in the dimness – as if the grayness could drain every color from this raining world…as if it could make everything fade aside from sorrow…even if sorrow was what was unneeded in such world.

In his but also not his memory, he remembered a girl, whose sweet smile and beautiful laughter he held so dear, saying she was afraid of the sky. And then a guy standing next to her just answered, with that confident and cheery smile he remembered always plastered on his face:

"_One day, I'll take you to see a beautiful sky, the real sky. It's not frightening at all." _

Thunder crackled loudly, jolting the blond back to the present. Brilliant blue eyes narrowed slightly as he had just realized how tight he was holding that soft white sheet he still didn't let slip from his hand. He didn't know why he suddenly felt afraid of the storm. Perhaps it was because…

He feared this storm would take something important away from him, blowing everything he held so dear away…again.

"…"

_Maybe I'm thinking too much..._

_...It is already over, isn't it? _

Slowly he let the remaining of the white sheet he was still grabbing slide away, promptly removing his other hand he had just noticed lingering far too long on the sleeping boy. He was ready to move away and took his place instead on that small chair Squall had previously occupied before they fell asleep.

Yet it seemed he wasn't blessed with the luck to really switch place…

* * *

_Rain…rain…rain…_

_It continued to rain heavily. _

_And through the blurry vision, as if to mock his childishness – cruelly bestowed upon the abandoned child with hope, only to eventually again take everything away – fate had taken the shape of an illusion, fashioning itself in the form of 'Sis'. _

'_Sis' was walking on the sandy ground that was the beach. She looked as if she was again leaving. Only there was only maddening sea she could walk into. The fierce storm was roaring and the little boy knew that if he didn't catch her now he might lose her…perhaps forever. So he ran. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Yet it seemed…_

_He never could reach her. _

_It was as if he was running but never progressing forward. And he called out, his small hand reaching, trying to get to her. He called out again and again…until his throat parched and his voice died yet it seemed as if in this raging storm, his desperate voice was just a meaningless whisper. _

_She was again leaving._

_His vision then became more and more blurry. And he blinked, trying to get the water – whether it was the rain or his tear – out of his eyes. The sky suddenly flashed as lightning illuminated his vision, momentarily making everything as bright as day. _

_Instead of 'Sis', there, standing so close to the raging sea as one tidal wave came approaching was a figure of another woman with longer hair as black as the raven and…she wore a smile – the most beautiful smile he had ever seen albeit it was…sad. Vaguely, the little boy wondered why the smile he had seen seemed so familiar…even though…_

_In his – or maybe not his current self – that smile was usually playful, sweet…and much happier. _

_And the boy found himself yelling, trying once again to reach this strange woman now that it seemed he was successfully making forward motion. He was close to her now, his small hand reaching out… _

_Still, it was too late and what he could grasp…was only the remaining droplets sprayed out from the crashing of the tidal wave…so cold against his skin. _

* * *

The heavy sound of the rain pouring diminished, reducing to mere soft drizzle. Strange. For it was this soft drizzling that seemed so clear and real in his ears instead of the violent downpour his younger self was reliving. And this gentle drizzling seemed to be calling, beckoning him back from the twisted dream of worried present jumbled with past along with the presence of something warm and…comforting.

Slowly long, fine lashes fluttered open, revealing gray blue orbs formerly hidden under pale lids.

"…" For the first few minutes, the boy lay still in bed as if taking his time pulling himself back to the present. Warmth seeped into him as if that numbing feeling of cold droplets was just an illusion. Even his hand, touched by those last sprays of massive coldness, was now…very warm. Squall blinked.

He was in the infirmary…Kadowaki locked him in…and…

His eyes widened in realization, now knowing exactly his hand was pretty warm for a certain reason.

He quickly freed his hand from Cloud's, glaring…only for the sake of his dignity.

The blond just looked at him with those strangely glowing cerulean eyes of his, dismissing the thing as not a big deal of matter.

Still, he asked. "Are you alright?"

Frankly, Cloud was quite surprise. Knowing full well himself how dream could be terrible enough to disturb reality, it wasn't ordinary – at least from what little knowledge he knew of Squall's nature – for the brunette to just desperately reach out and clutch to his hand like there was no tomorrow like that.

Squall didn't reply. His gray-blue eyes stared past the blond and seemed to glue to the blankness that was the wall for a moment before finally drifting to the slightly ajar window. And suddenly, that lingering look of innocence on his face was completely gone, replacing by that usual brooding frown.

"Close the window."

Without any objection, the blond silently complied, mako blue eyes never leaving the other.

Before another question was asked, the door slid open and an overly happy girl bounced in, immediately throwing herself at Squall, almost tackling him.

"Oh Squall! I was so worried about you! When I notice Ragnarok wasn't in the dock, I was thinking you would leave us for good! Oh Hyne, I'm glad you're still here!"

"Me and Ragnarok," corrected Squall sternly and knowingly as he pried the girl off him.

The girl smiled at him sheepishly and pouted. "Well, I was worried about you too!"

"Whatever," came the trademark reply; however, despite the plain and cool voice, those storm colored eyes didn't look as icy and that was enough to make the girl beamed in delight.

Another girl then entered the room, she looked a little bit older than the first one and had _that _air of authority, Cloud observed as she warned the other girl in an almost sisterly tone. "Now Selphie, you shouldn't really tackle him like that. Squall haven't rested well this past week and would-"

"Oh, I know, Quisty. But I am happy." The hyperactive girl cut in, sighing softly.

And Quistis couldn't help but understood her. It had been a week since Rinoa's disappearance…

No. Actually, the young sorceress had told her beforehand she would soon be leaving for Esthar and had asked Quistis not to tell Squall about it. But after Rinoa had left, she hadn't received any contact from the girl again. To tell the truth, it was rather from the power of guilt than normal responsibility that drove her to keep working non-stop in order to find the missing girl.

She had promised Rinoa not to tell and she didn't want Squall to have a problem with Laguna considering their relationship was more than just a little bit straining to say the very least.

"Is there any news?"

Quistis was taken aback when Squall suddenly fired a question – straightly at business. And it seemed she too overworked herself that she had just noticed the strange blond man staring at her with strangely glowing blue eyes. She glanced at him, unsure if saying talking in front of his presence would be alright, but with Squall saying nothing about it, eventually she gave in, eyeing her friend and commander wearily all the while as she spoke.

"Laguna has just phoned in, saying he has something important to talk to you."

"Tell him it isn't the time."

"…It's about Rinoa."

Gray-blue eyes stared at her. Clearly enough it was that well-known stubbornness she had seen in those eyes before it was gone in a flash. The Lion's shoulders slumped in defeat as he finally gave a nod.

Quistis let out the breath she had been holding in relief. Still…

She glanced at the strange blond man standing there just next to the window, her gaze as scrutinizing as his even if he tried not to look really interested.

Squall seemed to notice this and decided he should say something.

"Quistis, Selphie, this is Cloud Strife. He is…" Storm colored eyes briefly met mako blue before the brunette finally uttered, "He is…a friend of mine."

Quistis' eyebrows shot up in surprise on hearing that. Still, she nodded even if she didn't truly accept that – not right away – and gestured to the other girl.

"Selphie, can you please guide Mr. Strife around a bit? I'm sure it has been quite a while since we have any outsider as a visitor."

The girl turned to give the addressed man a look and the moment after, a bright smile – too bright for the ex-SOLDIER's taste – crept upon her face as she cheerily bounced toward him.

"Hello, my name is Selphie Tilmitt. I will be your guide around here! You can trust me!"

The first impression Cloud Strife had of Selphie Tilmitt: another Yuffie Kisaragi.

* * *

Seifer Almasy was enjoying his latest favorite hobby – aside from annoying one pretty boy who had become the world's favorite hero – that was fishing. Having been perceived as the 'evil' sorceress knight by the world, even if he didn't really care what people think of him that much, peaceful solitude had become something he had come to lately adore.

Even if he knew Balamb Garden would admit him back without condemnation, despite him and the pretty boy SeeD commander hating each other's gut, he was too prideful to just accept their offer of this so-called 'kindness' he deemed as 'pity'.

So…here he sat, taking the most peaceful time of his life, waiting for some lovely fish to take the bait.

Yet as he sat there and patiently waited, his ever sharp eyes caught sight of something he wouldn't call ordinary. For there, ahead of him, instead of the indigo sea spreading itself as far as an eye could see, happened to be an island so big he should normally have noticed it long before now.

And if it wasn't his instinct telling him what he was seeing was real, he would have thought this was either a hallucination or another sorceress' magic, for it was so there and vivid one moment, and blurry as if looking through the surface of rippling water the other.

The ex-sorceress knight squint his eyes and decided to move and get a closer look.

It was in that unguarded moment of his curiosity that…a blue ball with white and teal swirls caught him straight…in the face.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

I promise that there will be no Rinoa bashing here. There is a good reason the girl left. And I'm not making Quistis a bitch here but I personally think with her concerning nature, she is not easy to trust someone she has just met, especially when Squall claims that Cloud is his friend because it is only natural Quistis believes Squall doesn't really make friend easily.

Of course, beside Tidus, the other DFF heroes will show up in the fic sooner or later, for I still remember well this is Dissidia category I'm writing in, so don't worry. ;)

Again, reviews are very much more than welcomed. :D

Chesiere


End file.
